A computer-controlled device, called the sample collection turntable (SCT), has been developed and patented. It permits multiple fluid and electrical connections to be made to the animal by way of a tether while, at the same time, allowing the animal full freedom of movement. The SCT is compatible with a wide variety of cage environments. It incorporates a unique coil-based method for collecting and storing samples, an animal activity monitor using a two-dimensional array of infrared beams, and programmable relays for control of accessory equipment. Comparisons between tethered and untethered animals indicate that tethering in the SCT does not represent a significant stressor to laboratory rats. Because it is not itself stressful, the device can be used to monitor stress-sensitive responses (e.g. hormones and neurotransmitter systems) for prolonged periods, making it suitable for behavioral, physiological and pharmacological studies. In Phase II, it is planned to add new capabilities such as an automated device for blood-collection as well as systems for electrophysiology, in vivo fast-scan voltammetry and physiological monitoring. The SCT will be tested as a means of studying animal models of depression and the mechanism of action of antidepressants. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION Academic research in Neuroscience, Physiology, Pharmacology and Behavioral Sciences; R and D of new drugs; testing of foodstuffs and pharmaceuticals.